It's Tuna's Fault Nya!
by ShiroMancer
Summary: After eating a tuna bought from a mysterious shop, Luka turned into a cat and experienced the life! One shot.


Title: Tuna Nya!

Luka walked into a random store to avoid the heavy rain. _I should have brought along an umbrella... _She sighed, tilting the door knob a little and made her way into the store. While entering, the small bells that were hanged onto the door knob jingled.

'Welcome, my dear customer. This is a store where anything and everything are being sold. You can take your time to look around and call me if you need any help.'' A young lady greeted while smiling. Luka felt at ease, this lady is well-mannered and might be the manager of the store. Not to mention, she's also pretty. While looking around, Luka finally believed what the lady said. There's fruits, vegetables and poultry at a corner, toys, clothes and stationery at another corner. Faint noises like purrs and woofs could be heard at another room which means that she sells pets too.

Straight away, Luka went to the poultry section. The sight of many different types of fishes amazed her. Out of this thousands of fishes, she instantly recognised the tunas. They looked so delicious that she immediately select one and put it in a plastic bag. While doing so, she realised a signboard above the tunas that says ''cat''.

'It probably meant that cats love to eat tunas. Well, obviously.' She thought. Not caring much about the signboard, Luka brought the fish to the counter.

'Ah I see, you've decided to buy a tuna. Remember, ''it'' can only last for exactly one day.' The store manager said while wrapping the tuna_. One day? She's talking about tuna right? But if this tuna expires within one day...nevermind. _Luka decided not to bother much of it since she's going to eat some for lunch and the rest for dinner.

'The rain had stopped pouring. Perfect timing, isn't it?' The young lady beamed, handing out the wrapped tuna to Luka with both hands. _That's weird, I thought I saw a slight smirk on her face...must be my over sensitiveness for tuna._

The small bells that were hanged onto the door knob jingled again when she left the store. Luka gazed at the sky. The clouds are still grey which means that it might rain again soon. She quicken her pace and head back to the apartment where the vocaloids stay.

In the huge kitchen, Luka put the fresh tuna onto a chopping board and started slicing it into thin pieces. She could not help but admire the soft and tender meat of the tuna. After putting the slices on the rice, she rolled it up with seaweed. Eating the sushi was like living in paradise. At least it is to Luka. _This tuna is amazingly delicious..._She thought, the background became bright pink with sparkles. After eating a few more sushi, Luka felt something strange lurking inside her.

* * *

><p>Luka's POV<p>

That's weird, the knife and the chopping board is getting larger and larger. Oh wait, the cupboard too. Everything is growing? I rubbed my eyes in disbelief nya. Wait a minute, a paw nya? And why did I end a sentence with nya?

I rushed to the kitchen mirror and stared at the reflected image nya. A cat was staring back at me nya. I froze, not moving a single muscle nya...

End of POV

* * *

><p>'NYAAA!' Luka was freaked out. She actually intended to say 'KYAAA!', but because she was a cat, she could only 'NYAAA!'. Luka suddenly remembered the store where she bought the tuna from and realised that the ''cat'' signboard meant that whoever ate the tuna would turn into a cat.<p>

''Remember, 'it' can only last for exactly one day.'' The words that the store manager said echoed in her ears. It took a few seconds for her to understand what the lady meant.

'Nya nya nyan? Nya yan yan nya?' Luka shouted. The translation was 'I had to wait for exactly one day to return back to normal? How could that tuna have this ability?'

That was her first time, yes, her first time to regret eating a tuna. Luka could not believe it. _Nya...how could I ever regret eating a tuna nya? Sigh, this nya-ending sentence is annoying me nya..._Luka thought, looking around the kitchen. Everything seemed so ridiculously huge.

'E-Eh? A cat? What are you doing here?' A familiar voice filled the silent air. Luka jumped a little, not expecting to be discovered so soon. Gackpo was standing in front of her, gasping.

'You are...' Not finishing his sentence, he stared at the cat.

_H-He found out nya?_Luka panicked, staring at him with unease.

'You are...' Gackpo still did not complete, continue to stare.

Luka's heartbeat increased, waiting for Gackpo to figure out.

'You are a strange cat. Your fur colour is pink, that's the same colour as Luka's hair.'

Luka fell to the ground. _That's what you have to say nya? You made me worry for nothing nya! Wait, did you just called me strange-_

'Oh I see, you smelled tuna so you sneaked into this kitchen right? Luka will be mad once she found out.' Gackpo warned, scooping luka up.

'Nyan nyan! Yan yan nya!' Luka glared at Gackpo with cold eyes. The translation was 'I'm luka! Put me down now or you will regret it!'

'Ehehe...I don't understand cat language, sorry.' Gackpo apologized, still holding on to Luka. An anger mark appeared on Luka's forehead. In an instant, she lifted up her paw and 'summoned her weapon''. Her face expression showed a don't-you-dare-touch-me look. Gackpo gulped. He knew this stance.

'Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!' Luka sent scratches and slashes all over his face. There was no translation for Luka's sentence. Even though Gackpo knew that was coming, he was still surprised by the cat's attacks and accidentally loosened his grip. Luka took this chance to escape through the kitchen's window.

Once she leapt over, she found herself outside the apartment. _At least I do not need to trouble myself to get out of the apartment without being spotted nya. _Luka sighed a relieved. She had decided to spend her time outside until she returned back to normal-which is the following afternoon.

While walking along the crowded pavement, Luka had to stay alert at all times or her tail would get stepped on. After a few minutes, the cat took a left turn and accidentally bumped into someone.

'Nyan!' Luka rubbed her paws against her forehead. The translation was 'Ouch!' After recovering, Luka looked up and gasped. Right infront of her was someone that she would never want to come across in her current appearance.

'Kya! Neko chan!' Iroha's eyes sparkled.

'...' Luka took a few steps behind. Knowing Iroha, she would probably get squeezed to death by her hug. The thought of that caused Luka to shiver. _Avoiding Iroha is the first priority now nya! _Luka thought while dashing out of Iroha's sight.

'Neko san, wait for me!' Iroha shouted with excitement while giving chase. There was no way that she was going to lose sight of the cat without hugging her.

* * *

><p>3 Hours had passed<p>

Luka was now panting as she was exhausted from running and hiding. _Iroha sure is persistent nya..._Luka thought. She decided to rest at a corner to catch her breath. Not even a minute had passed when trouble showed up again.

'Grr...grrrrr!' A dark growl disturbed the silence. Luka looked up and realised that she was being surrounded by two bull dogs. Her heartbeat increased. _...somehow, I don't know why, I'm afraid of them nya. Maybe this is an instinct from a cat nya..._No matter how hard Luka tried to shove the fear away, it refuse to disappear. In the end, the cat lost to her own fear and let out a whine.

'Mew...'

'Grr...' Knowing that they had the upperhand, the bull dogs growled with pride. _Muahahaha...fear us more!_

'That's as far as you get! You guys are not gentlemen for bullying a lady!' Iroha pointed her finger at the bull dogs, eyes narrowed.

'Errr...rowf? Rowf! Rowf!' The dogs barked out of displease. The translation was 'Who do you think you are? You have no right to interfere! Get lost!'

An anger mark appeared on Iroha's forehead as she glared at them.

'Neko neko punch! ... Neko neko kick!' Iroha charged at them with her Neko attacks. After a while, the bull dogs surrendered and escaped.

'Feel the power of a cat!' Iroha shouted at the dogs, feeling satisfied. For a moment, Iroha looked like an angel in Luka's eyes. Rubbing her arms against her forehead, Iroha sighed a relief. She looked at Luka. Luka stared at her.

'You are...' Not finishing her sentence, Iroha continued to stare at the cat.

_S-She noticed nya?_

'You are...'

Luka gulped.

'You are a strange cat. Your fur colour is pink...but you're still cute!'

Luka fell to the ground. _That's what you have to say nya? That's the same as Gackpo! You made me worried for nothing nyaa!_

In an instant, Iroha hugged Luka tightly.

'Yay! I won in the game of tag! Gotcha!' Iroha beamed.

'Ny...Nyan...' Luka stuttered. The translation was 'I...I can't breathe...' The image of Iroha being an angel collapsed and was changed to a devil. _Iroha really is a devil nya! _Luka's soul came out of her mouth.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon<p>

Luka yawned. _Sigh...I spent the whole night, evening and morning to avoid her nya. Won't she need to sleep nya? _Luka thought, walking around randomly. _Five more minutes. I just need to wait for five more minutes nya... _Luka began to walk towards the apartment, slowly, to waste her time.

Four minutes left.

Strolling pass a bench, she smelled the scent of tuna in a plastic bag. Remembering the consequences of eating that tuna from the mysterious store, Luka shivered and fasten her pace.

Three minutes left.

By now, Luka was near the backyard.

One minute left.

Gazing upon the flowers, Luka looked around her surrounding cautiously to make sure that no one is around. Stepping on a petal, her view of the grass and flowers bacame smaller. Smaller, and smaller until it stopped. Luka squeezed her hands while gliding down against the brick wall. _Finally...no more cat life...no more nya-ending sentence..._Luka thought, looking up at the azure, blue sky.

Opening the door, right in front of her was Iroha. Taboo.

'NYAAA-!' Luka immediately shut her mouth tight, heading to her own room. She actually intended to 'KYAA!' but her cat instincts somehow came back at the sight of Iroha.

_It's tuna's fault nya!_Luka thought, facepalmed.

* * *

><p>Ayano: Owari! Thanks for reading! For the ending, yes, Luka returned to her normal self but her cat instinct came back to her when she saw Iroha. The cat instincts are just temporary, they would disappear when Luka had adapted to seeing Iroha. Is this a bad ending?<p>

Anyway, I'd like to have some comments so that I can improve on my next humour story.

Ja mata!


End file.
